cummins_echeveria_escamilla_rubio_walkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Cummins, Echeveria, Escamilla, Rubio,
Needs Assessment for Spanish Literature in Broward County Library Created for Fall 2018 Collection Development Project. USF Created by☀Helen Cummins, Jessica Echeverria, Laura Escamilla, Brian Rubio, & Monique Walker Cummins, Echeveria, Escamilla, Rubio, & Walker Wiki Needs Assessment for Spanish Literature in Broward County Library Table of Contents Introduction and Purpose of the Needs Assessment Demographics Demographic Analysis Description of Methodologies Survey Follow-Up Interviews Results Discussion of Methodologies Surveys and Analysis Sample Surveys Survey Results Conclusion Work Distribution References Introduction Within the last few years, communities have seen a rapid growth of the Hispanic/Latino population. Though many who identify as Hispanic/Latino might not speak Spanish, a great percentage of them do, making Spanish one of the most spoken languages in the United States. As Spanish speaking immigrants settle into their new community, they often turn to public libraries as their source for information. Libraries must then play an important role in serving their patrons needs. They must provide them with citizenship information, Spanish services, bilingual employees, English for Speakers of Other Languages (ESOL) classes and also by ensuring that they have a well-developed Spanish collection. Libraries that have Spanish print books and digital media available help create a feeling of welcome to those who are new in the community. Purpose of the Needs Assessment Broward County has seen a significant growth of the Hispanic/Latino population within the community. A great number of the population is centered around the Miramar Branch Library and Education Center which has created a possible need for expanding the current Spanish collection. The county and Miramar Branch Library are determined to survey the population and understand if there is a need for acquiring more Spanish print books and digital media. Demographics The 2014 Digital Inclusion Survey will be used to provide demographic data within a 3 mile area of the Miramar Branch Library. Particularly, data related to the Hispanic population and Spanish speakers in that community. The U.S. Census Bureau will be used to compile data of the total Hispanic population and their level of language usage of English versus Spanish. The Broward County Library website will provide branch information and patron usage statistics. The Florida Division of Library and Information Services will provide revenue funding information for Broward County Library and Miramar. Broward County Library, located in South Florida, has 40 locations with more than one million square feet, hosting 10 million visitors and circulates 9 million items annually. Broward County Library has more than 1 million card holders that can house over 3 million library materials for public use and receives over 90,000 requests to place items on hold. They have a Main Library in downtown Ft. Lauderdale, 5 regional libraries, and 34 branch locations. According to 2014 Digital Inclusion Survey, there are 114,012 people residing within a 3 mile radius of the Miramar Branch library and of these 114,012 people, 43% are foreign born with 9% of the population having limited English. Of the 43% foreign born, 34% are Hispanic coming from Cuba (21%), Colombia (9%), and Dominican Republic (4%), respectively. 51% of this population speaks only English in the home and 39% of this population speaks Spanish. With only 6.5% of the population speaking creole, french, and portuguese. 51% of this population is female and 46% male. 42.36% are Hispanic and 20% of the total population in Broward County is Hispanic. 45.6% migrated to Broward County prior to 1990, 24.6% migrated to Broward County in the 1990s, 25.8% migrated to Broward County after 2000s, and only 4% after 2010. Only 2% of the population in the 3 mile radius uses public transportation. 41% of the population are college graduates, 49% of the population are high school graduates, and 11% did not complete high school. Per the Florida Division of Library and Information Services, Broward County Library is well-funded and is second only to Miami-Dade County in terms of its total operating income of $58,306,271. $53,750,623 comes from local revenue, $1,849.474 comes from state revenue, $1,110,144 from federal revenue and $1,596,024 from other revenue. 92% local, 3.17 state, 1.9% federal and 2.74% from other funds. BCL serves a population of 1,873,970 in Broward County and 163,103 in the city of Miramar, Florida. According to the 2010 U.S. Census Bureau, out of 290,617,000 people, 255,443,000 were native born, 13,505,000 were naturalized citizens, and 21,660,000 were non-citizens. Persons aged 18– 64 years old totaled 182,166,000 million. According to the 2016 U.S. Census Bureau Hispanic Demographic Data, there are 318,680,000 total people, 56,873,000 are Hispanic, and 261,996,000 are non-hispanic. The U.S. Census Bureau refers to Hispanic people as those whose origin is Mexican, Puerto Rican, Cuban, Spanish-speaking Central or South American countries, or other Hispanic/Latino, regardless of race. According to the 2013 U.S. Census Bureau Table of Detailed Languages Spoken at Home and Ability to Speak English for the Population 5 Years and Over for United States: 2009-2013 - 37,458,470 million people speak Spanish in the home and 16,344,440 speak English less than very well. Demographic Analysis Therefore, of the 43% foreign born population in Miramar, FL, approximately 80% are Hispanic with 39% speaking spanish in the home and 9% of that with limited English proficiency. In the United States population, 37,458,470 million people speak Spanish in the home and 16,344,440 speak english less than very well. This would indicate there is a need for Spanish language books at the Miramar Branch due to the relatively high percentage of Spanish speakers within a 3 mile radius. Description of Methodologies A variety of methods were used to obtain information on the needs of the Spanish community. In preparing for the assessment, a meeting was held with City of Miramar Commissioner, Broward County Library Director, the Miramar Library Branch Librarian and various branch staff to determine how best to decide whether Spanish language materials should be acquired. Analysis also included reviewing BCL’s financial data, interviewing external stakeholders and interviewing BCL circulation staff. Once the meeting determined there is a need for these materials, the Miramar Branch Library and Education Center surveyed not only the demographics of the surrounding community in relation to the total U.S. population, but also the funding and operations of the library to ensure a total comprehensive approach. The key demographics considered were the 2014 Digital Inclusion Survey, which provided demographic information of the neighboring community that it serves, as well as the 2016 U.S. Census Bureau. Both reviews not only show the branch’s community demographic but also its relation to the demographic of the rest of the United States population. The librarians at Miramar Branch Library and Education Center compiled these statistics into visual charts; showing that despite the overwhelming majority being non-hispanic, speak English, and did not immigrate recently, a significant portion of the library users are Hispanic in background, speak Spanish at home, and recently immigrated. This outcome was not only what was expected, but became the basis for a survey which inquired about patron satisfaction with our current collection and how it can be improved as well as follow up group and individual interviews with library patrons. Survey Based on the visual data compiled and presented by the Miramar Branch Library and Education Center librarians from both reports, a questionnaire was composed and disseminated for a timespan of two weeks to library patrons. This survey was devised to inquire how regularly returning patrons felt about the services that the library currently offers, what they thought could be improved, and most importantly which departments, such as Children’s, Young Adult or Adult, needed more material, such as Adult Non-Fiction, Magazines, Databases, Young Adult Graphic Novels, Digital Books, etc, and in which preferred language. The librarians at the branch then would record the survey responses for the total duration of two weeks for future collection investment so as to ensure that all current and potential patrons are well served. Utilizing the library’s public records, the aforementioned survey would be mailed electronically and physically to patrons whose language preference was Spanish as well as the surrounding community. Library staff members will also hand surveys to patrons when they visited the library, which patrons could complete at the library and deposit it in a bin at the circulation desk or mail their completed survey to the library in a complimentary pre-addressed and postage-paid envelope. As well, the survey would be posted online to the library’s website home-page where patrons could fill out and submit the survey at their leisure. Follow-up Interviews A month after the acquisitions to the branch’s collection based on the responses from the initial survey, follow-up interviews were held to discern how patrons have responded to the new and changing materials of the collection. The interviews were held in groups and individually. In groups, they were held between 5-8 participants. The participants were drawn from the contact addresses left on the initial survey. The participants were asked which new materials they took an interest to, whether the new changes in the collection were satisfying, as well as if they would not only continue to visit the library but if they would come more frequently due to the new materials offered in the collection. To make sure that the additional acquisition to the collection not only benefited the select patrons who took the survey, individual interviews were also held. Similarly to the dissemination of the survey, participation in this interview was advertised through utilizing the branch’s public records to mail electronically and physically this announcement. Individuals who were then interviewed were asked whether they had noticed the change in the collection, whether they had benefited from it, would they be interested in offering suggestions to purchase in Spanish, and whether this would increase their frequence to the Miramar Branch Library and Education Center. Data from the respective group and individual interviews will then be combined and assessed to determine whether the current attempt to update the collection is successful and whether more acquisitions are necessary to best represent the Hispanic demographic who use this library branch of Broward County. Results The results of the study show there is a need for more relevant spanish language materials in both physical and digital format for the community surrounding the Miramar Public Library Branch. The demographic analysis conducted showed a relatively high percentage of spanish speakers within a 3 mile radius from this branch. The survey collected from residents showed that this diverse population felt there are not many materials that reflected their needs. Some of these respondents did not even use the library as they felt it was not for them. With this being such a huge portion of the surrounding community, this is an important need that the library must fulfill in order to serve as many people in their community as they can. Discussion of Methodologies This study used a combination of methodologies in this needs assessment. Demographics were first analyzed from the U.S. Census Bureau with relation to this Hispanic population in the surrounding area of the library in question and of that population how many are Spanish speakers with little or no English language used. Surveys were conducted in both English and Spanish. Surveys were distributed via mail, on the library’s website, and in person at the Miramar Branch. Student volunteers were utilized to help get mail in surveys ready and conduct in-person surveys to patrons walking in the library on various days and hours over a three month period. The online survey contained the same questions as the other surveys and was available 24/7 for the three month period. This survey was added to the library’s website by the Digital Librarian and found that these methods were the most cost effective and efficient way to collect the data from this study. The goal of the survey was to reach as many users and nonusers of the library as possible to understand the demographic needs, especially that of Hispanics. In addition to these methods, focus groups were also assessed. These focus groups contained a mix of only Spanish speakers, Spanish speakers with a little English understanding, and speakers proficient in both English and Spanish. Surveys and Analysis For the basis of this needs assessment it was clear that a simple survey to get a basic understanding of where patrons thought the library stood in offering Spanish literature and where they felt there was a need. A questionnaire survey will initially be used to help outline general needs within circulation and what materials or resources would amplify and enrich the library. The surveys/questionnaires will be offered in both English and Spanish to better assess the language and literacy needs of the libraries patrons. This questionnaire will ask questions assessing where the library currently stands in offering Spanish literature but to also identify the areas in which there a demand for more materials and where the library could enrich programs and activities with Spanish literature. Some departments within the library may already be filling their patron’s needs with the Spanish literature materials they offer. The questionnaire will attempt to locate which department and subjects need attention and which are already properly staffed. Library programs bring in as many patrons as the materials offered, sometimes more. There may be a chance to alter offerings within Spanish literature to enhance programs such as book clubs, arts and crafts classes, and material recommendations. The questionnaires will be on the library’s website and will be handed out to patrons as they enter and leave the library, check out materials, and attend programs. The questionnaire will also be offered on the library webpage for those who are comfortable using the internet and/or using digital materials. Patrons should have the option to leave their name and contact information, otherwise the questionnaires can be anonymous.The questionnaire will be handed out over the course of two weeks and data will be compiled from surveys returned during those two weeks and one week afterwards for patrons who filled the survey out at a secondary location and returned. After the questionnaires have been returned and the data was assessed and internalized. Based on the data gathered, a decision on whether there is a need to conduct interviews or focus groups with patrons to get a better view of the data and departments that would be enhanced by expanding their Spanish literature. Sample Survey Please answer the following questions by circling one answer that best reflects your opinion or reflection of the question. 1. Do you speak and/or read Spanish? Yes / No 2. How satisfied are you with the Spanish literature materials offered by the library? Very Unacceptable / Unacceptable / Neutral / Acceptable / Above Expectations 3. How interested are you in Spanish literature materials? Not Interested / Slightly Interested / Neutral / Interested / Very Interested 4. How interested are you in Spanish music materials such as CD’s and downloads? Not Interested / Slightly Interested / Neutral / Interested / Very Interested 5. How interested are you in Spanish cinema such as DVD’s and digital downloads? Not Interested / Slightly Interested / Neutral / Interested / Very Interested 6. How important do you feel Spanish materials have been made available currently within the library? Not Important / Slightly Important / Neutral / Important / Very Important 7. If the library offered Spanish literature for programs such as book clubs how interested would you be in joining? Not Interested / Slightly Interested / Neutral / Interested / Very Interested 8. What form of materials or resources do you use at the library? (Circle all that apply) • Books • Audiobooks • CD’s • Magazine/Newspaper • DVD’S • Bookmobile • E-books • Programs/Classes • Computer Terminals 9. Please circle all areas in which you are interested in seeing Spanish literature materials improved (Choose all that apply. Circle the one you are most interested in twice): • Adult Fiction • Juvenile Fiction • Adult non-fiction • Juvenile Non-Fiction • Romance • Beginners Reading • Adult mystery • Biography/Autobiography • History • Graphic Novels • Audiovisual Items (Audiobooks, DVDs/Blu-ray, music CDs) • Young Adult Fiction • Magazines • Young Adult Non-Fiction • Downloadable Fiction • Young adult graphic novels • Downloadable Non-Fiction • Young Adult (Audiobooks, DVDs/Blu-ray, Music CDs) • Online Magazines • Young Adult Mystery • Video Games • Poetry Survey Results Over the span of two weeks 1200 hard copy surveys were handed out to patrons as they entered the library. 798 hard copy surveys were returned and legible. Of the 798 hard copy surveys, 342 of them identified being able to read or speak Spanish. 3000 surveys were sent out through email and 428 were returned completed to the library’s email. 213 of the emailed surveys were marked as identifying as speaking or reading in Spanish. The response for emailed surveys was lower than expected but some email address may have been out of date or may have been redirected into the spam folder. 245 patrons chose to fill out the survey online through the link on the library's website. Of the 245 surveys 62 identified as being able to read or speak Spanish. Altogether 1,471 patrons filled out the survey in some manner and 617 patrons identified as being able to read or write in Spanish. Patrons had the choice to return their surveys anonymously or to place their names on them at the top along with an email address. When interviews and focus groups were being assembled patrons were chosen from those put their information on their surveys. The surveys showed that 61% of patrons who could read or speak spanish felt that their spanish literature needs where not being met by the library. 39% of patrons who did not speak or read language said that they were ‘Interested’ or ‘Very Interested’ in spanish literature. 42% of patrons who identified as speaking or reading spanish and 16% of patrons who do not speak or read in spanish noted that they would be more willing to be involved in library related programs (such as a book club) if they were offered in spanish. When asked what materials/resources the patrons most often used within the library: 82% responded with books, 47% responded with program and 67% responded with computer terminals. Of those who identified as being able to read and/or speak spanish: 42% said that they use the library for book, 32% responded with programs and 53% responded with computers terminals. When asked what subjects patrons wished to see more spanish literature and also identified as being able to speak and read spanish responded with: 72% said adult fiction, 56% said adult non-fiction, 65% said e-books or e-magazines which were the highest request. Surprisingly 18% said poetry and 24% said romance. Follow-up Interviews Intro Hello, and thank you for your participation in taking the time to join us to talk about the Miramar Branch Library & Education Center’s Spanish literature collection. The librarians and staff at the Miramar Branch Library & Education center has asked me to speak with individually with you all today about what you like and don’t like about the library’s Spanish literature collection, and what can be done to improve the library’s collection for not only your use but for the community’s. of you have volunteered to participate in this informal interview as someone who has perused the Spanish literature collection of the Miramar Branch Library & Educational Center at least once, and all of us here at the branch appreciate your willingness and commitment to share your feedback. Please remember that this interview is subjective and that there are no right or wrong answers to the questions being asked. Negative comments as well as suggestions ultimately are the most helpful way for us to making improvements to the collection not only for yourself but for the whole community. In order to record your responses, this session will be tape recorded to be typed afterwards. Please remember that all your responses will be kept completely anonymous, confidential, and will only be used by the library staff so as to help them plan for their collection’s development. Interview Question & Response Data # How do you think the library’s collection should serve its patrons, especially those of minority groups such as Hispanics? It should have lots of diverse books, obviously, in the languages that reflect the community it serves. The collection should not only entertain but also help people who are new to the United States to get information, education, and jobs. I think this is really important. Books, DVDs, and other information about the local community. Books in many languages. Books, magazines, reference materials that appeal to all demographics # Tell me about your experience with the library’s Spanish literature collection? Generally very good, but it is lacking in a lot of areas. It could be updated to get rid of outdated material for new books. I am very frustrated with the Spanish collection because I can never find anything that I need in this branch. I can find a lot of physical books that I am looking for, but never any e-books or e-magazines. More diverse poetry books that represent my language and culture. # Of the things discussed in this interview, what is most important to you? Accessibility is always key. I would just like to see more representation, especially in fiction. More digital and technology Spanish materials in the collection. # What could be added or taken away from the library’s Spanish literature collection to make it better for you and the community it serves? I would really like to read more adult fiction, especially romance books. To add on to what they said, maybe some more non-fictional books about current events. I would really like to see more e-books and e-magazines available in Spanish. Spanish poets like Cervantes, please, and more spanish romance! Conclusion Libraries play a pivotal role in the lives of the people of the community that they serve. Public libraries should reflect the diverse populations in which they serve. Conducting a needs assessment is crucial to understanding where a particular library is lacking. This focus on the location and demographic is essential to every library that hopes to serve everyone in their community as opposed to just a select few. In this particular case, the Miramar Public library located in Broward County Florida researched a need for more Spanish print books and digital Media in the library’s collection. The demographic analyses showed in recent years a huge migration of the Hispanic population and many not knowing any English moving and setting in Broward County. However, though the population has changed the library serving this population has not changed in many years. This assessment showed that there is a need for a much more diverse and inclusive collection from the library. It also showed that many of the population that was questioned did not know of the many resources that pertain to their lives are available to them from the library. An expenditure of $50,000.00 will be allocated for spanish language books in adult fiction, adult non-fiction and e-books due to the fact that these are the three largest categories in circulation used by spanish readers. This assessment is a wake up call to the library that they must make strives to include this population and reflect that in their collection, and programs. Work Distribution Introduction & Purpose of the Assessment, Survey, Proofreading & Editing - Laura Description of Methodologies, Follow-Up Interviews Intro, Interview Questions & Results, Proofreading & Editing - Brian Results, Discussion of Methodologies, Conclusion & Proofreading & Editing - Jessica Demographic Data, Demographic Analysis and Table of Contents, References, Proofreading & Editing- Monique Appendix: Surveys & Results, Proofreading & Editing - Helen References Digital Inclusion Survey 2013. (2015). Retrieved from http://digitalinclusion.umd.edu/state- details-2014/FLLibrary. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://www.broward.org/library/pages/AboutBCL.aspx 2015-2016 Public Library Statistics & Ranked Data Tables. (n.d.). Retrieved September 1, 2018, from https://dos.myflorida.com/library-archives/services-for-libraries/more-programs/ library/data-and-statistics/2015-2016-data-tables/ US Census Bureau. (n.d.). Detailed Languages Spoken at Home and Ability to Speak English for the Population 5 Years and Over: 2009-2013 Tables. Retrieved September 1, 2018, from https://www.census.gov/data/tables/2013/demo/2009-2013-lang-tables.html US Census Bureau. (n.d.). Hispanic Population Survey - 2016 Detailed Tables. Retrieved September 1, 2018, from https://www.census.gov/data/tables/2016/demo/hispanic-origin/ 2016-cps.html Latest activity __FORCETOC____NEWSECTIONLINK__Category:Browse